


David's got a gun!

by mickeypigfish



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeypigfish/pseuds/mickeypigfish
Summary: Just an average week day afternoon in the halls of Collinwood
Kudos: 6





	David's got a gun!

“Where did you get that? Give it to me right now!” David looked up at Vickie. He studied her face and waited for her to issue a threat.

“I mean it young man, if you don’t give me that gun right now I’ll…” This was what the only son of Roger Collins had been waiting for; what was she going to do? 

When you’re an eight-year-old kid living in a spooky mansion, with no other kids around, you get bored. Whatever punishment the brunette, milky-skinned nanny came up with would be better than just sitting around doing homework.

“…I’ll lock you in your room and won’t give you any supper!”. Frowned the tutor.

David was disappointed by her answer. “Well, that’s not a very creative punishment.” Said David with a sideways glance. He was, hoping for an, ‘I’ll tell your father’ or maybe a threat to be taken to the doctor for analysis. He started to walk away. 

He looked down at the small weapon in his hand. The gun seemed old-fashioned to him. “Anyway, it’s so small; it looks like a toy. I don’t think it could hurt anyone.” He said, as Vickie watched incredulously.

Vickie turned toward the wall and whispered. “We can’t let him keep it.”

“Who’s we?” said David whipping around. He had just shoved the tiny gun into his trouser pocket.

Vickie turned around and faced David who was now walking toward her. She seemed to have a strange look on her face and her eyes seemed different. Even her hair seemed different. “What did you mean, ‘we’ ?” Demanded David.

“You can’t have it, because it’s mine!”, Said Vickie. She lunged at David and grabbed him by his hair. 

“Ow! Let go! You’re hurting me!” yelled David.

“Are you going to give me that derringer, or do you want me to tear out your hair?” said the crazed teacher.

“Okay, okay…here take it. It’s too small anyway.” David whined as he handed Vickie the gun.

She turned it over and over in her hand. “It’s big enough to do the job,” she said with relish. 

Vickie slowly raised the tiny weapon and pointed at David. David’s eyes widened, and his jaw became slack. Suddenly, he realized he was uttering words.

“You’re not going to shoot me are you? I—I didn’t mean to steal it, I just found it in the east wing; I swear, you gotta believe me!” begged David.

As the gun fired David thought he could almost see the bullet moving in slow motion through the air as it came toward him. Then he realized he was falling down, or rather was knocked down. David squeezed his eyes shut. There was no pain.

“No harm can come to me from that!” A mans voice was coming from behind David. The fallen youth looked up and blinked. 

“Quentin!” exclaimed David.

“You took my babies from me, I’ll kill you for that!” said the possessed nanny. She raised the tiny pistol again and aimed it at Quentin.

Quentin was suddenly standing in front of Vickie, and knocked the gun from her hand. It fell to the floor with a thud and David grabbed it.

Quentin and Vickie stared at each other for a moment.

“You know I didn’t want to kill you…don’t you?” Vickie hung her head as if ashamed and whispered, “I still love you Quentin.” 

Quentin lifted her chin with his finger and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

“As do I Jenny.” He whispered.

As David watched, Quentin disappeared. Vickie was standing alone. The boy noticed her eyes. Suddenly she began to blink.

“I said, give that to me right now!” repeated David’s tutor.

“Sure Vickie, here you go” said David handing over the petite weapon. “I just found it and I wanted to give it to you, ‘cause, y’know, you shouldn’t play with guns. I mean, somebody could get hurt.”


End file.
